Sweet Revenge
by Celais
Summary: My mother's murder has never been solved. At least that's how it felt to me. They said it was an animal attack. But I know better than to believe that. Her body was drained of blood. Last time I checked, there wasn't an animal that did that. This has his name written all over it.. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaroline / Koroline friendship
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I was bored and I thought of this.  
This is my first story and English is not my native language. So be nice! =3**

PROLOGUE

My mother's murder has never been solved. At least that's how it felt to me. They said it was an animal attack. But I know better than to believe that. Her body was drained of blood. Last time I checked, there wasn't an animal that did that. This has his name written all over it..

Niklaus Mikaelson

He's a myth, really, everyone knows _of_ him, nobody knows what he looks like, what his name is or anything else. They don't live long enough to find out I guess. Rumor has it he's the most hideous and disgusting human being that has ever walked on this earth. Can't argue there, I mean, what sick bastard drains his victims of their blood..  
Until this day I always thought he didn't exist. What changed my mind? My mom.  
She was sheriff and got obsessed over a case. An impossible case. But my mom being awesome, she got somewhere. She got the list of all the victims, dug into everything she could find. And she got a name. Not three days after her body was found. Drained of blood. Convenient no?

So I kind of stole the information she had out of her office and went through everything at twenty times. I found the name of a bar. I didn't know what the hell it had to do with anything, and I started digging myself. The last three victims were spotted there a week before their bodies were discovered. That's not a coincidence, that's a lead.  
My mom taught me how to take care of myself. She taught me everything I know, and that son of a bitch took her from me. I will get my revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do.

CHAPTER 1

I stood in the front of the bar and checked my surroundings. Nothing specials, just a normal bar just outside the city. I stared at the door for a second. _Do I really want to do this? _I asked myself. _Yes you do. Snap out of it. You're not some scared little cat. You can do this. Now open the damn door and go inside._ I scolded myself. I opened the door and stepped inside. Damn, there were a lot of people there. Mainly drunks of course. Couple of drunks swaying on the dance floor, barely being able to stand up. I used to be just like that. Not a care in the world, just hanging out with my friends and going crazy. Not remembering it the day after of course. It was barely a year ago, yet it feels like a lifetime. I smiled at myself at the memory of the last time I was at a bar.

"_Come on Careee, dance with meeee." Tyler said before he dragged me to the dance floor.  
I grabbed onto him to prevent myself from falling on my ass and making a fool out of myself in front of everyone. I was not drunk enough for that yet.  
We started dancing out of rhythm and we had way too much fun doing it. He attempted to twirl me around but accidentally let me go. Unable to stop myself I bumped into a guy behind me.  
"I'm so sorry" I said, barely able to contain my laughter.  
The guy turned around and looked me in the eye. I wanted to say something, but he left me speechless. He was a handsome man. Brown locks, beautiful brown eyes, full lips formed in a grin. "I don't accept your apology" I frowned at him and his grin only grew wider. "I want a dance."  
I turned around to look at Tyler, but he was already drooling over another girl. What an idiot, I said to myself. And I used to date that. Dark times.  
I shrugged as a response and he took my hand and we started moving on the music. We started talking and talking, and at some point we made fun of all the people there. We danced another song, and another, and another until I fell asleep. Literally. I fell asleep in the middle of a dance and when I woke up the next morning, I was in my own bed with a text on my phone that said_

"_I had fun last night, I took your number, hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of putting mine under the name 'Marvelous dancer'. Hope to see you soon, your dance partner, Kol._

We've been best friends ever since. I haven't seen him in almost 4 months though, he went to Europe. In the middle of the night, he and his sister decided Europe would be fun and they took the first plane out of Mystic Falls. Kol was always like that, spontaneous as hell. Doing things without considering the consequences. He always got me into trouble and I loved it.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a guy that shoved me aside to get to the bar. "Dick" I yelled after him. I walked to the bar myself and ordered a tequila. I looked around again and let the memories float in. I've missed going to bars with Kol, purely to make fun of everyone. But even without him I can manage.  
I laughed at the sight of a guy getting bitch slapped by a girl that was clearly not drunk enough for him to have a shot.  
My tequila arrived and I immediately downed the shot. I looked around once more to see if I saw anything suspicious. _Why would that Niklaus guy get his victims here? There are enough places with drunker people, and more prostitutes and assholes. What is so special about this place? _I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard someone approaching me. I only noticed when he sat down and said  
"Hello, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. I have the day off tomorrow and had nothing better to do. And this is the result. (:  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, let me know what you guys think!**

I looked up to see one of the most handsome person I have ever seen. Curly blond hair, blue eyes and a smile showing his dimples. Damn, those dimples. I've always had a weakness for them, but this is ridiculous. He just stood there with his cocky smile, arms crossed over his muscular chest looking down on me. If it were any other day, I'd let him buy me a dozen drinks, get really drunk and do embarrassing things I wouldn't remember the day after anyway. But not tonight. I'm not here to get drunk. Ok, maybe a little drunk, but people shouldn't expect me to stay sober when I'm on a suicide mission.  
I looked up at him and met his gaze. I put my best bitch face on which clearly states I'm uninterested. Though I have to say, it was rather hard to keep it up. I mean, that guy is seriously hot. Like Ryan Gossling hot. And it takes a lot from me to compare you to Ryan Gossling.  
I turned away and looked at the crowd again. Still nothing suspicious. I heard the guy sit down next to me. Seriously? I _just_ gave him my bitch face. There are plenty drunk girls here that will gladly jump his bones by just the sight of him. But that wouldn't be me. "Can I buy you a drink?" I heard him ask. I turned around to see if he was actually talking to me. He was. But I couldn't sit here and talk with him, because I was on a mission.  
"I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." I shot him a bitchy smile and sincerely hoped he would take the hint and leave me be. But unfortunately, luck never seems to be on my side.  
He grinned at my response. "Well, if you're not here for a drink then might I ask, why are you here, love?" What do British people have with pet names. Seriously.  
I considered saying it was none of his damn business, but something told me that wouldn't exactly help the situation. So instead I said "Oh, I'm here for a drink, just not from you." He laughed at that. I felt myself getting angrier by the second. Why the hell is he laughing? I glanced at him and saw he was about to say something. Before he even had the chance to get the first word out I said "Seriously? Take a hint." He closed his mouth and frowned a little. He replied by saying  
"Sweetheart, I'm perfectly capable of taking a hint, I'm simply giving you the chance to change your mind." I burst out in laughter at his cockiness. I ordered a beer and returned my attention to him.  
"I'm not drunk enough for that to work, so why don't you try that somewhere else?" I shot him a fake smile and hoped he would finally get up and leave. But of course, he didn't.  
"But you haven't even told me your name yet."

"And I'm not going to." I said, getting annoyed by his persistence. My beer finally arrived and I thanked the bartender.

"Very well, then let me at least tell you mine." I shrugged as I took a huge sip of my beer.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." I heard the first two words that came out of his mouth and coked on my drink. _Oh dear god. _I started coughing like an idiot and my eyes began to get watery. He moved closer and gently rubbed my back asking if I were ok. _Of course I'm not ok, you're a freaking serial killer. _I thought. _Come on Caroline. Pull yourself together. You came here with the intention of finding him and- What the hell was my plan after that? Ugh I need to seriously work out my plans before I begin searching out a serial killer. But for now. Just. Breathe._  
I took a deep breath as I finally stopped coughing. _That's it. Keep breathing and answer his question. _"Yes, I'm fine, I just kind of choked." I said as I wiped the unshed tears out of my eyes. He chuckled "I could tell." I couldn't help but smile a little. But if anyone asks, it was a forced one.  
_Ok, you answered the question, now get the hell out of there. You were always brilliant with excuses, think of something. _So I did the first thing that came to mind. Also one of the lamest excuses in history. I looked at the clock and said "Crap. I have to go." I put some money on the table for my drinks, grabbed my bag and jacket and got up. "It was really nice meeting you _Niklaus Mikaelson_." Lie. It's never nice to meet the person that killed your mother. Who, will probably kill you too once he finds out you know who he is.

"Well then, let me at least walk you to your car." He said as he got up. "No" I said, a little too quickly. If I learnt anything from my mother. It's to never, under any circumstances, let a serial killer walk you home. Or to your car. Actually you should really just avoid serial killers all together. Anyway, I wasn't going to let him walk me anywhere. I put up with him for almost 2 minutes. That was enough of my time. And why was he suddenly acting like a gentlemen? Not very serial killer-y of him. I silently cursed him as I went on, trying to undo the damage of responding too quickly. "I mean, it's really sweet to offer and all, but I can manage walking to my car. It's just around the corner."  
…Really Caroline? Did you_ really_ just tell him where your car is parked? While you're at it, you could also just give him your home address, ask him to drop by. I had the tendency of slapping myself, but I wouldn't do that in front of him. So I mentally slapped myself. Not very effective, but it was the best I could do. To undo the damage I did by telling him where my car is parked I said "Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you from all the girls in here. You never know, you might get lucky." I shot him a quick smile and he chuckled. Pfew, maybe some damage undone after all.  
"I'd be glad to inform you that I already got lucky tonight." I frowned at him and was about to comment by saying something like 'too much information' when he added "I got the pleasure of meeting you." I shook my head and smiled a little. I felt a blush coming up but I quickly shoved it down. I was _not_ going to blush tonight. Or ever. It's actually really embarrassing. Like, why the hell, would my body just betray me like that.

"Smooth" I said as I put my jacket on. "But really, stay. I insist. I'll survive." _I hoped_.

"All right, but on one condition." I glanced at him and considered just running out the door, but I can't run on heels. Why did I put on heels? I was coming here, in the hope of finding my mom's murderer, and I put on heels so I, what, can't run away when he's chasing me?_ Wow. I really didn't think this through._

"And what might that be?"

"Your name." I felt relief coming over me. I wasn't as stupid as to say my real name, so I said the first name that came to mind.

"Liz. My name is Liz." It was my mother's name. I was always jealous of her name. I hated the name Caroline. It was just so weird and in primary school all these kids had cool names and I just sat there. 'Hi, I'm Caroline.' I hated it.  
I smiled once more and brushed passed him. Then I felt his arm grabbing firmly on to my wrist. I turned around and saw him staring at me. A wave of fear came over me and I looked at his hand on my wrist and then up to look at him. For a second, I thought I saw anger in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and his lips formed into a smirk. "Goodnight Liz." He said. "G-Goodnight" I stuttered. He released me and I ran out of there as quickly as I could.

*KLAUS POV*

I ordered another drink as I thought back at the conversation with the stunning blonde. She was feisty. She had a fire in her which she wasn't afraid of showing. And on top of that, she was ravishing. Beautiful golden locks, perfect figure, and those eyes, those perfect blue eyes.  
I would certainly not forget her for a while. The way she choked on her drink by the sound of my name. At first I thought it was a coincidence or that she had to laugh at it. Because let's face it, it's ridiculous for a man in the 21st century. But then she said her name. Well, not her name. She hesitated before saying it, and didn't meet my eyes unlike when she answered my previous questions. A clear give away that she was lying. And that choice of name. Out of all names in the universe, she had to pick that one. I grabbed her wrist with the intention of confronting her about lying. However, I changed my mind when I looked at her. All the pieces came together. The choking by the sound of my name, the lying, the choice of name. The resemblance. I can't believe I didn't recognize her sooner. A _Forbes.___And she knew. At least about me. I couldn't confront her without knowing every little detail about her, about how she knows and how she acts. I had to know things before I could do something about her. Plus, it would cause a huge scene and I would expose myself. Couldn't have that. So I simply said goodnight.  
I downed the shot as soon as it arrived and took my phone. I dialed the all too familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

"We have some business to discuss."

**That's it for now. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I guess it'll be up tomorrow or Thursday or something. I wouldn't count on things going this fast forever, I just have nothing better to do with my life at the moment and I'm full of ideas. Review if you want. (:**

**And I'm sorry if I made a few mistakes. I'm not perfect. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is really just a nothing-really-happens-chapter. I had some feelings I had to put somewhere so I put them in here. Let me know what you think. Boring, stupid, whatever. Any critic is welcome.**

* * *

"_So, how do I look?" I asked nervously as I looked at myself in the mirror._

"_You look beautiful, honey" I smiled a little and looked at my mom through the mirror._

"_..Mom.. Are you crying?" My eyes widened at the sight of my mom with water in her eyes. I've never seen her cry before. And not once did I expect her to cry over me during the Miss Mystic Falls crowning. I've heard her cry before, when my dad walked out on us. She was devastated, although she refused to show it. I heard her cry when she thought I was asleep. I hated my father for what he did to her. But I also missed him. Though I would never say it aloud. He left us. He didn't want to be in my life, so I'm not giving him the pleasure of missing him._

"_Mom, stop crying." I said and she wiped a tear away. She walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetie, you just grow up so fast I can barely keep up." _

"_Maybe that's because you're at work all the time." _ _As soon as the words were out I regretted them. My mom stopped hugging me and walked away without saying a word. _

If I could go back I would just hug my mom and thank her for everything she's done for me. But I can't. I have to live my life without her. Do everything without her. No more morning talks during breakfast, no more laughing with her, no more laughing _at_ her. Nothing. We might not have been close, but that wasn't just her fault. It was a two-way street and I refused to take it. I was so mad at her for picking her job over me that I refused to let her in. People always say that the voice is the first thing you forget about someone. But the thing is, I can still hear my mom's voice. Everywhere I go I think I hear her, and every time I get disappointed. I can still hear her laughter, her soothing words when I had a bad day, I remember perfectly. And it hurts. To go anywhere and be remembered of something you lost. That's why I stayed at Bonnie's after my mom died. Bonnie and I have been best friends since kinder garten. Though we haven't really been hanging out much since Kol was always stalking her. But she was there for me. I stayed there because I didn't want to come to an empty house where everything reminded me of my mom. Of what I lost. I couldn't deal with it. That's also why I didn't leave Bonnie's house for over a week. My mom was the sheriff and she was everywhere at once. Well, that's what it always looked like. This whole town reminded me of her. After a week I realized it was actually very comforting, to still have things of your mom. Even though I didn't have her anymore, I still had the memories everywhere I went.

I realized I was crying, I wiped my tears away and closed my eyes in the hope to see her face again in my dreams. To say the things I wish I had. But as soon as I closed my eyes my phone rang.  
I groaned and with my face still in my pillow I reached for my phone on my nightstand.

"I swear if this is not an emergency I will kill you." I heard chuckling on the other side of the line.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice and practically screamed in my phone. "O my god Kol, is that you?" He chuckled again and I smiled as well. I've missed him. "Of course it is. But I need your help." I shook my head. There's the Kol I know. Always in trouble.

"Oh Kol, which woman's heart did you break now? Or did her husband find out?" I said, mocking his womanizing habits.

"Darling, you know you're the only one for me." I scoffed as a response and looked at my clock.  
"DAMN IT KOL IT'S BARELY 7 AM. WHAT KIND OF PROBLEMS DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THAT YOU HAD TO CALL ME AT THIS HOUR?" I yelled. Inconsiderate piece of shit. He knows how much sleep means to me. I can literally hear him grinning over the phone when he said. "I said I needed your help, so are you going to help me or not?" I fell back in my bed and sighed. "Fine, what do you need?"

"I need you to get your lazy ass out of bed and come downstairs." _What?_ I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when he hung up on me. _Seriously? You call me at 7 in the morning to hang up on me? _  
I got, as Kol so poetically put it 'my lazy ass out of bed', put some clothes on, did my hair, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I was barely down when I heard  
"Finally. You women sure take a hell of a lo-" I jumped at him trying to pull him in for a hug and we both fell.

"Oof. You really did miss me didn't you?" He said while laughing.

"In your dreams. But seriously. If you every pull a stunt like that again, just leaving for Europe in the middle of the night without me, I will hunt your sorry ass down and kill you." I threatened him as he helped me get to my feet.

"Wow. Your threats got better while I was gone."

"You have no idea." We laughed and we went into the living room. He sat down and I went to the kitchen to get some food. I sat down next to him and let out a deep breath.

"So… Where's Liz?" I flinched at the sound of her name. I knew that question was coming. I hadn't told him yet. It's not something you just tell over the phone. Plus, Kol being Kol, he would've taken the first plane back to Mystic Falls and I didn't want to ruin his trip.

"She's.. gone." I could barely get the words out. I hadn't said it out loud before. I looked up at him and saw him try not to show how much it hurt him. But I saw right through it. Liz was as a mother to him. His died when he was little and he was raised by his oldest brother because his father was a dick and for some reason they were afraid of him and ran from him.

"I'm so sorry Care, are you ok?"

"Please," I started and it came out as a whisper. "Please, don't ask me that, because then I'll have to come up with an answer which means I'll have to think about it. And if I think about it I'll start crying and I'm afraid I'll never stop." He nodded and took me in for a big hug. I snuggled in his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I knew he was uncomfortable. He never liked being around sad people. Especially crying people. Can't blame him really. After a while he asked hesitantly "How?"

"T-They said it was an- uhm- an animal attack." He just nodded.

"How about we hang out today? I'll tell you all about Europe and you'll tell me what I missed here. And tonight we can go out?" I smiled. He wanted to distract me. Luckily for me, he's the best there is. I could certainly use some distraction. I nodded and got out of his chest. He got up from the couch and looked down on me.

"Ok, I just have to do one thing and then I'm all yours." That would give me time to eat a proper breakfast. "Sure. Have fun."

* * *

***At the Mikaelson house***

"Hello little brother, how was Eur-" Kol's fist connected with his jaw and Klaus stumbled back for a second. He looked up at Kol and saw him angrier than Klaus had ever experienced.

"Really Nik, Liz Forbes? What did she ever do to you? You know, she has a daughter, and she happens to be my best friend. My only friend actually. Imagine my surprise when I find out her mother was killed by an animal. Drained of blood. See, that got me thinking, you do that, animals don't. So, do you mind explaining what the hell you were doing? You're really lucky I didn't bring my bat. You know how I get with those." Klaus knew how he got with those. If Kol loved anything, it was smashing someone's head in with his favorite baseball bat. But he never did it for fun, he thought it was fun, but he only did it by people who really deserved it. And in this moment, he thought Klaus deserved it as well.

Klaus walked over to Kol, anger written all over his face. "I know Liz has a daughter. But I didn't know until last night. I had the pleasure of meeting her. She's quite feisty." Kol went in for another hit but Klaus saw it coming and he ducked.

"Relax Kol, I didn't do anything. She practically ran out on me when I told her my name." He said, clearly getting annoyed with Kol. Kol frowned as if deep in thoughts.

"Do you mean she knows?"

"I'm afraid she does, and I need to know how. And _you_, little brother, are going to do that for me."

Kol laughed as if what Klaus said was funny. "If you think I'm doing anything for you after what you did to Liz, you're delusional." He turned and walked to the door. When he opened the door he heard Klaus say "If she knows about me, there's a chance she knows about you too." Kol hesitated for a brief moment wanting to say something. Not knowing what to, he walked out and slammed the door shut. Hard.

* * *

**Ok, sorry if it was boring, as I said, just a little filler up for the upcoming chapter(s). Let me know what you think! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with chapter 4. Idunno of you already saw it but I started a new story, you should check it out. =3  
I'm gonna try to publish at least 1 chapter a week.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

"Soooo…. Where are we going?" I asked, trying to get some information on the unknown destination we're driving to.

"You'll see." Kol said with his usual devilish grin on his face.

I shook my head. "God, I almost forgot how annoying you actually are."

"Don't pretend you don't love me when we both know you do." He smirked.

"If I say it will you tell me where we're going?"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." I always hated surprises. It was nice when people thought of me, but I hated surprises. What's funny in scaring people to death on their birthday or a surprise visit. I like to prepare myself for what's coming, and Kol wouldn't let me. He was having way too much fun with this.

* * *

"I don't want to be here.." I said as we stood in front of the club I was not 24 hours ago.

"Why not? What's wrong with this bar?"

"Can't we just go to one of our usual places, like the grill?" I really didn't want to be here. The chance of running into Klaus scared the crap out of me.

"What's the fun in making fun of people who we're always making fun of?" I frowned, taking in his confusing sentence. "Besides, there are way more people in here, and we're already here, might as well check it out."

I sighed. I was not going to win this discussion. "Fine"  
We stepped inside and I quickly scanned the building. No sight of _him_.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I need a drink so I'll be at the bar." I said and headed for the bar. I heard him say something like "I'll be with you in a second."  
I sat down and tried to get the attention of the bartender. It wasn't the same one from last night. Thank god for that, he was an asshole. No, this time it was a brunette. She looked really pissed. Can't blame her. Drunk guys are annoying as hell. "Last time I say it, leave, or I'll make you leave." She practically yelled at the drunk in front of her. She was royally pissed which made me think he'd been annoying her for quite some time now. She spotted me and went to walk to me, when the drunk grabbed her arm. Without hesitating she turned around and slammed his head on the bar. "Excuse you. It's not polite to treat a lady like that. Now, do you want me to kick you out or can you find the door yourself?" I laughed at the expression on the guy's face. Priceless. He was clearly not expecting that. I didn't even know the girl and I already liked her. She left him and came to me.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"I'll just have a beer, thanks." I said, actually wanting something stronger but I didn't feel like getting drunk. Yet. She poured some beer in a glass and handed me it.

"Nice thing you did with slamming that guy's head on the bar." She laughed.

"Men, am I right?" I held my beer in the air "I'll drink to that." And I took a sip of it. Refreshing.

"I'm Caroline."

"Katherine"

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kol demanded to know as he angrily shut the door to the bathroom. He spotted Klaus going to the bathroom as soon as he and Caroline entered the club. He was not in for his bullshit today.

"Nice to see you too, brother." He said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that crap, what are you doing here?" Kol said, he was getting angrier and he was this close to slamming someone's head in a wall.

"As I seem to remember, this is my regular club, so the real question is, what are _you_ doing here?

Kol came a few steps closer and his face grew angrier, if it was even possible.  
"I'm here, distracting my best friend from the fact that her mom is dead. Thanks for that by the way."

"Don't be so dramatic Kol, you know as well as I do that we had to do something about Liz Forbes, and I dealt with it." Klaus snapped, also losing patience. His brother might have the right to be angry, but he's exaggerating.

"Yeah. You dealt with it the only way you know how to. The way that gets people hurt. People like Caroline, so please just do me a favor and stay away from her. Nothing good will come of it." Kol said, calming down a bit. He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked back at Klaus who still looked angry. "Scratch that, do whatever you please, but if she ends up hurt, I will kill you." He said calmly. Dead serious. He walked out the room and shut the door. Klaus knew he was dead serious. He was not one to make jokes about killing people.

* * *

"You didn't" I said, not believing a word of what just came out of her mouth.

"Yes I did." Katherine said nonchalantly. "But he deserved it, he was being a dick."

I laughed. She had some balls. We've been talking for a while and every second proved that statement to be true. "Just a sec." she said and she went to help a girl with her drinks. When she returned I started hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" She smiled.

"I'm looking for a guy, I think he's a regular here. I thought you might know him."

"Who?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson." I saw her eyes widen and she quickly looked around. She leaned over the bar.

"You shouldn't ask questions about him." She said quietly. The second she finished Kol sat down next to me. I broke our gaze and looked at Kol and then back to Katherine who quickly recovered from her behavior just a second ago. She was still looking nervous though.

"So what are you fellas talking about?" Kol asked. Katherine and I looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. A grin appeared on Katherine's face as she said "Men".  
_Note to self: She's a great liar._

"Ugh. Horrible creatures." He said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Katherine and I laughed.  
"But really, what were you talking about?"

We stopped laughing and looked at Kol both frowning. "Please, you didn't really think I was buying that? You were being all serious and stuff when I walked over and I'm supposed to believe it was about men? I'm not that stupid."

"Yes. Yes you are. Kol, I love you to death but honestly, you're one of the dumbest people I have ever met. No offense."

He put his hand on his heart. "That hurt."

I laughed. "Sure it did."

We hadn't even noticed Katherine walked away to a guy at the other end of the bar. I stopped laughing and looked at her. The guy looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. She was acting different, she wasn't acting annoyed as she was with most of the guys who came at the bar, which led me to believe she knew him.

"Do you know who that guy Katherine is talking to is? He looks familiar." I didn't take my eyes off them, but I could hear Kol swallow. I looked at him and he looked.. nervous. I had never seen Kol nervous before. He was always relaxed, too relaxed if you ask me, so this was weird.  
"No." Well, that was obviously a lie. But Kol looked uncomfortable so I wouldn't make it worse so I dropped it.

"Let's go home." I suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here." He said without looking away from Katherine and her mystery guy.

We were outside walking to the car when I suddenly stopped. I sighed. "I forgot my jacket. I'll be right back." I went back inside and glanced at the bar. I saw a guy looking through my jacket. I frowned. _What the hell?_ I quickened my pace.

"Hey. That's my jacket." I said loudly. The guy looked up at me. He spotted me and he turned around, ready to run away. With my jacket. Luckily for me, the mystery guy was behind him.

"Give the lady her jacket back." He said calmly. I shot him an appreciative smile. The guy didn't give it back, so I snatched it out of his hands. Son of a bitch. What would he want with _my_ jacket. He speed walked outside.

"Thanks for that." I said with a slight smile.

"You're very welcome." I looked at him, stared is a better word, hoping to be able to place where I know him from. My thoughts were interrupted by Katherine.

"Caroline this is Elijah. Elijah this is Caroline." I frowned. Elijah is not a very common name. Quite the opposite. And I knew only one Elijah. Well, heard of him.

"Kol's brother." I said, mostly to myself. He nodded. I thought he was in England.  
I forced a smile. "Small world. But speaking of Kol, he's probably wondering what's taking me so long. So I'd better go. It was nice meeting you Elijah." I looked at Katherine. "You too Katherine."  
They both smiled and I went back outside.  
Why wouldn't Kol tell me it was his brother? Better question: Why would he lie straight to my face and tell me he didn't know him?

* * *

*At the Mikaelson's*

"Katerina, what a nice surprise." Klaus said as he poured some liquor in a glass.

"Care to explain why some chick was asking questions about you?" Katherine said while walking into the living room.

Klaus frowned. "I'm going to need a little a little more information than 'chick'".

"Said her name was Caroline. Explain. Now."

Klaus smiled. "It's rather funny that you think you can demand answers. However, me and her have some unfinished business."

"What kind of business?"

"That's really between me and her, now isn't it?"

"Damn it Klaus. We're supposed to be on the same team. But you are _always_ busy with your own agenda."

"Like you are with my brother?" Katherine flinched. She wasn't expecting that, and Klaus had forbidden her from pursuing her relationship with him.

"Are you really that stupid as to think I haven't noticed? Your secret meetings at the bar, in his office, in the middle of the night? I'm not blind Katerina." He said, he was never a fan of their relationship. It wasn't a secret. He was convinced Katherine was only after his status. By now, he knew better, but he still didn't like the idea of his brother with Katherine.

"But you sure are an idiot." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't play dumb Klaus. Your guy was an idiot. She left her jacket and he was so stupid that he went through it and she saw him." His expression changed.

"I didn't send a guy." She frowned.

"Then who did?" They stared at each other for a moment. Who would want to hurt Caroline, who would hire someone to follow her.

"What's her last name again?" Katherine asked, Caroline hadn't told her.

"Forbes." Katherine's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Barely a second after that, so did Klaus'.

"Crap." They said in unison.

* * *

*Stranger POV*

Oof. That was too close. Well, technically I got caught, but I got out alive so that's a win. I walked around the corner to my car. My phone started buzzing and I looked who it was. I hesitated before answering. "Hey."

"Ric, how did it go?"

"Fine at first, she didn't see me and left her jacket. But when I went through it she came back. I wanted to run away with it, but there was a Mikaelson behind me." There was no reaction, and it was making me nervous. I shouldn't have been so reckless as to go through her jacket, but I figured I could try.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, he didn't touch me. I'm guessing he didn't want to cause a scene."

"Makes sense when you're in a bar filled with people." I thanked heavens for that, I'm afraid that if there weren't any people, I might not be walking right now. But at least I got the honorable Mikaelson, not one of the other two. Not that it would've mattered, Elijah can be just as bad as the other two, if not worse.

"So what do I do now?"

"Stick with the plan. We need her. She's our only way to hurt him and we _have_ to hurt him."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with chapter 5..**

**Thnx for following & reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. =3**

* * *

"Thanks for coming." I said as he sat down in front of me. It took a lot of him to get out of bed on an "early" Sunday morning. If it were up to him, he'd still be in his bed at 2 PM. But we can't always have what we want.

"Why did you want to meet me? And why here?" To be honest, I didn't have an answer to that. I didn't know why I wanted to meet him at the Grill. It would've been easier at his house or mine, but somehow I ended up asking him to come to the Grill.

"I have to talk to you." I said as I changed my sitting position. I've been waiting for Kol for at least 20 minutes, I should've seen it coming, but I didn't so I chose the most comfortable position to sit in. And let me tell you, it's not very lady-like of me.  
His jaw dropped and he stared at me. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" I did my best to keep myself from laughing. And I horribly failed. After gathering my seriousness I stopped laughing.

"Stop fooling around I'm trying to be serious and you're making it impossible." His expression changed into a serious one, which I don't get to see very often. Because, well, it's Kol.

"It's about last night.."

"What happened?"

"When I went back to grab my jacket some random guy had it. He was searching it or something. I walked over and when he spotted me he tried to run." I stopped for a second and looked at him. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"But you had your jacket when you came back outside." He stated, probably remembering my jacket hanging over my crossed arms when I came back outside.

"I know. He would've gotten away with it if a guy didn't stop him."

"Who was he?"

"Katherine's mystery guy." I saw his face change immediately. He got that same nervous look as last night. He looked down, refusing to meet my gaze and it made me angry. I scoffed.

"Yeah, that one. Why didn't you just tell me it was your brother?" He glanced at me but quickly returned to looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry. I know I should've told you-"

"Yeah. You should've." I said. My voice cracked. I wasn't even going to try to act like I didn't care, because we both knew I did.

"I know. And I'm so sorry Care, but my family and I aren't exactly on good terms and he's in some crappy business. I just wanted to keep you out of it. I want you to be safe and you can't know his business and be safe. You can only have one, and I made the decision for you. I know it wasn't my place to do so but it's for the best. You have to know that."

"Safe from what? From who?" I looked at him, I knew he was about to tell me it would be better if I didn't know about it so I continued. "Kol, after what happened last night, I'm pretty sure I'm already in it, so if you know something you _have_ to tell me."

"I don't know anything about a guy, Care."

"Then what do you want me to be safe from?"

"It's not important."

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not. Drop it." He got angrier. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It only made me angrier as well.

"Last time I dropped a subject with you, some weird creep would've stolen my jacket if it wasn't for your brother, whose existence you refuse to acknowledge. You lied straight to my face and told me you didn't know him. So no, I'm not going to drop it. Tell me."

"No."

"Damnit Kol. Tell me." Without saying another word he got up and walked out of the Grill. _Lovely._

* * *

"Hey Care" Bonnie said as she came over to me with the typical Bonnie smile that could light up a whole room, including me if it weren't for the fact that I was really pissed. Kol left barely a minute ago, so it's safe to say that I still had a lot of anger inside of me. At this moment, her happiness annoyed me, but I wouldn't be mean to her. At least I'd try to. She doesn't deserve all the anger that's really directed at Kol.

"Hey." I said and I forced a smile. She sat down in front of me and put her bag next to her.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Kol." I knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She disliked Kol, to say the least. He annoyed the crap out of her. He was always stalking her and she hated it. Before she could say something I added "We got into a fight."

"Oh.." Was all she said. Couldn't blame her. I knew she was secretly happy that I got in a fight with Kol. Not because she wanted to see me hurt, but she always thought Kol was bad for me. He probably is, but I always enjoyed myself around him. Until recently. I guess she just wanted me to look at him the way she does. With annoyance and disgust.  
That was something that would never happen. She must've known deep down, but Bonnie being herself was always optimistic and had hope. Something I lost after my mother's death. I would never look at Kol with annoyance and disgust. Rather doubt. After recent events, I would constantly wonder if he was lying or not.

"It's nothing really." I was not in for this conversation, so I tried to change it. "So, what have you been u-" I noticed she was looking past me. She wasn't looking at me. "What are you looking at?"

"Why is that guy staring at you?"

"What guy?" I wanted to turn around but she stopped me.

"Wait. Don't turn around. Here, use my mirror" She handed me a small mirror. I wanted to just turn around and look who it was, why she handed me a mirror was a mystery for me as well. Usually I would just look around and smile at the guy. It scared the crap out of me. After the incident last night, I got a little paranoid. I had the constant feeling that someone was following me.  
I took the mirror and shifted it until I had the right angle so I could see the guy at the bar. It felt like my heart stopped. The jacket guy. My jaw dropped and Bonnie gave me a look.

"What's wrong? Who is that guy?" I shoved my chair back and stood up.

"He's no one." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door with Bonnie on my heels. I walked out of the Grill.

"Caroline. Who was that?" She said, using my full name as if it were going to make me tell her. Without responding I dragged her around the nearest corner. "Caroline, what the hell is up with you?" I still refused to say something. Mostly because I had no idea what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? I looked back at the corner and saw the guy coming around the corner as well.  
I started running. I didn't know where to, but I wasn't going to stay around. I had to get rid of him. I ran into a shop and took the back door out. I went around a few corners before I looked back. I lost Bonnie as well. Must be a good sign. I reached the Lockwood mansion and I went into the forest behind it. I didn't know this forest, so it wasn't a good idea to come here, but hiding is easier in a forest with ton of stuff to hide behind or under. Not long after I stopped running and started walking, afraid I might trip over a branch or something. I found my way to the old Lockwood cellar. God knows how, because I thought I was walking in circles. I figured I might hide down there, instead of wandering around a forest I will most likely get lost in. Plus, I've been down there before when Tyler gave a few parties. Not that I remember those, but it's better than this forest.

I walked down the stairs. I couldn't see clearly, it was too dark. But hey, if I can't see things, neither can the guy who's stalking me. I wasn't sure if he was still behind me, but I wasn't about to take unnecessary risks. I crawled into the back until I reached a wall. I stood against it, but after a while my legs got tired so I sat down. I kept quiet. _How long have I been here?_ I grabbed my phone. 3.30 PM. I didn't know when I went down here, but I must at least have been here for 10 minutes. Would that guy still be out there? I decided to stay here for a little longer. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

KLAUS POV

I ordered another drink as I looked around the Grill. She should be here. It's her usual Sunday hangout place. After what Katherine and I found out, we agreed that we had to keep an eye on her. We didn't know what it meant, and we had to get to the bottom of it. And what better place to start than the person in jeopardy? If she was being followed, she must know something. My drink arrived and I politely thanked the bartender. Before he could walk away I asked.  
"Is there any chance you know Caroline Forbes?"

He smiled. "Of course I know Caroline, we went to High School together."

"Do you know where she is?"

He frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was supposed to meet her here ten minutes ago, but she hasn't showed up yet." I said, not hesitating a second. I was always good at lying. It's probably why I'm still alive.

"That's weird. Caroline's always on time." I sighed. This was not helping. I was going to stand up and leave when he said. "Wait. She was here all morning with Kol and Bonnie. Well, not on the same time since those two despise each other." He laughed. I forced a smile. _Get to the point, kid._  
"She practically ran out of here with Bonnie. I was going to ask what they were doing but some guy shoved me aside. It was a bit strange. But don't worry, Caroline's never in trouble." He said and he walked to help another customer.

"I'm afraid she is now." I said to myself.

* * *

"Hey Matt, can you get me some water?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see a girl. I've seen her here before. I didn't really know her, but she looked like she knew the bartender, she looked about the same age so she probably knows Caroline as well. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Sure Bonnie, whatever you want." The bartender said and he winked at her. I smiled. Bonnie.

"Hello, Love." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Go away, I'm not interested."

I laughed. "Me neither. But I seem to understand that you know where my date went?"

She frowned. "Date?"

"Yes. I was supposed to meet Caroline here, but as you can see, she isn't here."

She sighed. "Well, she left because of some guy. And she kind of ran from there on, I followed her, but I lost her in some weird shop." A guy. Maybe the same guy that went through her jacket. This is not good..  
"But I can call her if you want?" She said with a slight smile. "I was going to call her anyway. I'd like to know what happened." I smiled. "That's very kind of you."  
She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

* * *

My phone buzzed. Bonnie. I answered.  
"Hey Bon."

"Don't 'hey Bon' me, why did you ran out? Who was that guy?"

"No one." I wasn't going to tell her. Especially not over the phone.

"Where are you?"

"I went for a walk. I'm in the forest behind the Lockwood mansion."

"Why aren't you here with your," she started whispering "gorgeous date. Seriously Care, well done."  
I frowned. What date. I was about to say something when a hand covered my mouth and my phone fell to the ground. My hands reached for the head of the person behind me. I tried to scratch him with my nails or stab him in the eyes. Anything. But it didn't work. I tried to scream but it came out as a mumble because of the hand. I tried everything I could to get free. I tried to kick him, failed. I tried to bite in his fingers, failed. I tried to headbutt him when I felt a sting in my neck and everything went black.

* * *

Bonnie was on the phone with Caroline when I heard her say something with 'Lockwood mansion' and 'forest'. Without saying anything I got up and left. I knew the forest behind the Lockwood mansion. I got in my car and drove there. I parked my car and walked into the forest. I was barely in it when I saw footprints. Two sets, well sort of. One clear set of footprints, and one of a person being dragged away. I walked around and looked for any clues. I had no idea who this guy was. I was about to give up when I spotted something. I smiled and grabbed my phone.  
"I need you to get me the footage of the security camera's at the Lockwood mansion."

"There." I said as I pointed at the screen. You could see a guy dragging a girl, presumably Caroline. "Zoom in on that."

"Ok. But I don't get it. This is for the best right? She knows who you are and now she's gone. You don't have to get rid of her yourself."

"What if she tells them my name genius?" I said. Marcel might be my friend, but he's also a moron. It might not have been the real reason I wanted her, but he should've thought of it.  
He zoomed in and we could see the guy's face. I groaned. "Alaric Saltzman." I walked to the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"To make sure I won't end up in prison for the rest of my life."

* * *

I woke up and found myself tied to a chair. _What the hell?_ The memories from earlier came back to me and my eyes widened. I had to get out of here. I tried to move but the ropes were too tight around my wrists and middle. I kicked with my legs for no apparent reason. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Who is there?" Another chuckle. I heard footsteps coming closer and the shade told me it was a man and he was standing right behind me. Maybe the guy that was stalking me?

"What do you want with me?" I demanded to know. I knew I wasn't in a place to make any demands, but I wasn't the kind of girl that would cry and beg for her life.

"We want nothing with you. We just need you to hurt someone." The person said.

"Why would you need me for that?" That guy was clearly an idiot if he thought he could make me hurt someone or use me to hurt someone.

"That someone cares for you." I went over the options. It wasn't Bonnie. Not Kol either. I don't have any other friends, my mom is dead and I have barely any family. That left only… my dad.

"If you think you can hurt my dad with me you're dead wrong. He doesn't care for me. He walked out on me when I was little and I haven't seen or heard of him since."

"See, we don't care what you think. We _know_ he cares. That's why you're here."

I scoffed. "If he cares, why the hell did he walk out on me 15 years ago?" He walked around me and studied me. I did the same with him. Tall, black hair, blue eyes and a god evil smirk. I've had enough of those smirks since the day I met Niklaus.

"Such a pretty little thing." He stroke his hand over my arm and I shivered in response. He chuckled.  
"Too bad I have to ruin it." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean ruin it?"

"You see, just kidnapping you wouldn't really make a clear statement to your daddy. Once you get back, _if_ you get back, we have to make sure he knows it was us who took you." I bit my lip. I knew I was going to regret this but I had to know.

"And how exactly are you going to do th-" his fist connected with my jaw. Pain rushed through me. I wasn't expecting that. Why the hell wasn't I expecting it, it's a freaking kidnapper. Isn't torturing like in the handbook or something.

"So what, you're just going to torture me?" I said, trying to pretend it didn't hurt as much as it really did. He chuckled.

"Perhaps. Depends on my mood. And if you're willing to cooperate or not." I laughed. "Something funny?"

"Yes. If you really think I'm going to cooperate you're an even bigger idiot than I thought. Even if it is my dad, I'm not helping _you_." I spat out. Emphasizing the 'you' as if he were the most hideous creature I'd ever seen. As a response he hit me again, though I was expecting it, it hurt like a bitch.

"Wrong answer." He said as he walked away. I heard the door slam behind me. I felt myself getting tired and not long after that everything went black again.

* * *

I stood in a safe distance from the window. I saw Caroline nearly unconscious tied to a chair and the Salvatore getting out of the room. Barely ten seconds after the front door opened and he walked to his car and drove off. Alaric went back into the house but he didn't enter the room Caroline was in. I waited to make sure Damon was gone and Alaric wasn't entering before I went to the window. One of them was slightly open and I opened it completely. I crawled through the window inside the house. I walked over to her and I couldn't help but admire her beauty, even now with a swollen cheek. I untied her and picked her up. Bridal style. I carried her to the window and carefully slid her through the open window. Without letting her go, I did the same. When we were safe outside I carried her to my car and put her in the front seat. I got in the car and drove off, with Caroline next to me.

* * *

*At the Salvatore boarding house*

"Welcome back." Alaric said when Damon entered the house.

"Thanks. Is she awake yet?"

"Haven't heard anything so my guess is no."

"Good." He opened the door to the room Caroline was _supposed_ to be in. His eyes widened as he saw the empty chair with the ropes next to it. "RICK. Where is she?" He yelled angrily.

"What do you mean where is.. Oh.." Alaric said when he saw the empty chair.

"We have to fix this. She knows what I look like." Alaric rolled his eyes, she knew what he looked like as well but Damon only cared about himself. She had the chance to go to the police yesterday but she didn't. Or this afternoon when he followed her, yet she didn't. "So, what do we do?"

"We end it. We can't have her running to the cops. We might want to hurt Bill, but we can't do that if we're in prison." Alaric let out a sigh. 'we end it' was the term Damon used when he wanted to get rid of a loose end. He never liked it, but he wasn't in a place to argue. Damon was his boss and he had to do as he was told.

"How?"

He smirked. "I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. =3  
Sorry if I made any mistakes, as I said before: English is not my native language and I'm not perfect.  
Review if you want.  
x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know, I said I'd update every week and it's been more than that.  
****Sorry, but I've had a fucked up week with some personal drama and writing this wasn't really on my mind. But it's been since yesterday night and I'm really freaking proud of myself that I updated cuz I've been working all day and I have to go another round in like 10 minutes SO BE HAPPY OK.  
****Honestly, I don't even know why I write these notes I doubt you guys even read them but hey, yolo.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING/FOLLOWING/REVIEWING AND ALL THAT SHIT. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in my own bedroom. Weird. I didn't remember getting out of that god awful place. Maybe it was a dream? Only one way to figure out. I got out of bed and walked to the mirror that was hanging on the backside of the door. I gasped when I saw myself. My left cheek was purplish blue and swollen. So it wasn't a dream. I carefully moved my fingers over the bruise. I winced at the contact. Damn it hurts. It would take a _lot_ of make up to undo that damage.  
I took a quick shower and made myself presentable. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and looked at the time. 11.30. I walked downstairs and made breakfast. I felt lonely in such a big house, it was just me in a house meant for at least 3. But I wasn't about to give up the only thing that I had left of my mom. I would never give up on her. I was too lazy to make a proper breakfast so I grabbed some cereal. There was just enough for one portion. Which meant I had to buy a new box since it was my standard breakfast because I'm always lazy. _I really need to get a job. _I thought to myself. Everyone had been cutting me slack because 'my mom died, and I'm all alone. No one to take care of me.' It was a little true, but I could easily take care of myself. I just didn't feel like doing anything else than staying in my bed all day and plotting my revenge. A job. Even the thought of it tired me, but there was no other option. Where o where could I get a job? Maybe the Grill?

.

.

I opened the door and saw Matt Donovan. We used to be friends. Hell, we used to date. But he was still hung up on Elena, queen bee of Mystic Falls, so I ended it. He barely talked to me ever since. I tried to keep the friendship going, but god, that's hard. Especially if you're the only one trying. I stepped inside and forced a smile. "Hey Matt." He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Caroline..?" He said, almost as if it were a question. I couldn't exactly blame him. I avoided him as much as he did me. I just hated the thought of being second best to Elena. Again. It had happened so many times before, and it's depressing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you guys are hiring. I'm in desperate need of a job." I said and I sighed. He knew me and my hate for jobs. I liked organizing things, like parties and all, and I would love to do it for money, but no one would hire me. So I wouldn't be here if I wasn't desperate for money. He knew that, that's probably why he answered "I'm not sure, I can ask?" Sweet Matt, I smiled to myself. I knew it was awkward for him, because it was for me too. He secretly hoped I'd say no thanks, he was just being polite. As always. "Oh right, Care, before I forget, some guy came asking about you last night." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. A guy.. Maybe the guy that followed me? Maybe Kol? I don't remember them ever meeting..

"Maybe Kol." I said out loud. More to myself than to him. He shook his head.

"No. I know Kol, I had the _pleasure_ of meeting him one night when he was after Bonnie. Poor Bonnie. But he looked like him though. Similar facial stuff and also British. And this guy was also after Bonnie." Looks like Kol… Maybe Elijah? It was the only one I could think of. It was his brother after all, they would look alike and both be British. But why would he be asking about me?

"Wait. He talked to Bonnie?"

"Yeah. They had a conversation before she got on the phone and he left." Bonnie called me last night. She said she was with a guy that claimed to be my date. A date I didn't know anything about. _Ugh. Screw the job. What happened last night?_

"I better go talk to Bonnie then. Thanks Matt." I started walking to the door when a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned around and met Matt's gaze.

"Do you still want me to ask about the job?"

I smiled. "No thanks. It would probably be weird anyway." He frowned, so I added "You and me working together." He smiled a little. Probably relief I thought. I hadn't seen him smile genuinely in a long time and I couldn't help myself from smiling as well. I turned around and opened the door. I looked back once more to see him still looking at me. "Bye Matt." I said with a smile.

"Bye"

"And Care, it was good seeing you again. I've missed you." I smiled. "Me too." With that I walked out the door. Off to Bonnie.

.

.

I knocked on the door. "Bon?" Barely a second later the door opened a little. "Hey." She said, she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" I wasn't used to Bonnie looking like this. She wasn't one to get uncomfortable. Except around Kol.

"Yeah." She shot me a smile. An obvious _fake_ smile. I gave her a look and she sighed. "No."

"What's wrong?" She opened the door further so I could look inside. My eyes grew big. Everything was stacked in boxes.

"Are you.. leaving?" I asked, shock obvious in my voice. She slowly nodded. Tears appeared in my eyes. My best friend was leaving me. I knew it was bound to happen sometime since everybody leaves, but I hadn't expected it to be this soon.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice cracked. I didn't care, usually I would cover it up, but not this time. I was hurt. It looked like she was about to leave any second, and she would just leave without saying goodbye.

"I tried to talk to you, but then that stuff with that guy happened and you wouldn't listen." I blinked a few tears away. Normally this would be the moment I yelled and say something like 'You dare blame this on me?' but I wouldn't. Right now, I just wanted to spend as much time I had left with my best friend without fighting.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"For good?"

"For now." A tear rolled out of my eyes and landed on my cheek. For now meant for good. She would leave me and she wouldn't come back.

"Please come in?" I nodded and walked inside. It was almost empty. It was sad. We sat down on the couch, one of the only things that wasn't in a box. It was still in the way it always was. For now at least.

"Soo…." She awkwardly said. I knew she didn't want to upset me or make me angry. So I wouldn't make it worse than it already was.

"I heard you had a conversation with my 'date' last night?" I asked. I wasn't going to drop anything on her that she didn't need to know. No need to worry her. It would only worry her, and there was no need for that.

"Yeah. Congratz by the way, he was H-O-T hot."

Ok. This wouldn't work. "So the thing is, I didn't have a date. Did he say his name?"

"What do you mean you didn't have a date?"

"I mean, I was in trouble and I think that guy was either the one that caused it or the one that saved me from it." I tried to keep it as vague as possible, but it was hard. It always looked so easy in those movies. _But life isn't like a movie so stop comparing it to one._ I scolded myself

"Well. He did run out on me halfway during our conversation on the phone, that was weird." I was taken while on the phone with Bonnie, so he couldn't have been the guy that abducted me. Then it must've been the guy that saved me. Or there was a mysterious third party at play but I would just scratch that possibility for now.

"Wait. Care. What happened yesterday with that guy that was looking at you, is he the trouble?" I slowly nodded. I wouldn't drag her into this, but I wouldn't lie either. It always blew up in my face and I wanted to prevent that.

"You should go to the police."

"No." I said. Immediately cutting her off. No way in hell. What would I even say to them? Yeah, I was about to avenge my mom's death when some guy began stalking me and abducted me in the woods but hey, I was saved by some dude I don't know. Convincing. Plus, I didn't know who the hell was stalking me, for all I knew he could be with the police.

"Does Kol know?" I shook my head. "You should tell him."

I scoffed. "Why? Because he tells me everything? For all I know he's the one causing the trouble." Her jaw dropped. "D-Do you think he…"

"No." I interrupted. "But he's keeping things from me and he's claiming it's for my own safety, but I'm not safe anymore anyway and he still refuses to tell me."

"Still. He's the only one left here with you from tomorrow on."

I sighed.

.

.

.

"Everything set?"

"Sort of." Alaric mumbled.

"And by that you mean…"

"Yes. But do we really have to do this?" He already knew the answer, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. What Damon wanted to do was wrong. He might be right that they had to do something about her, because she formed a threat to them. But dealing with it this way went too far. At least that's what Alaric thought.

"We have to get rid of her. She knows too much."

"Why not just hire a guy to get rid of her?"

"No. Then it's a murder and it'll be investigated. They won't stop looking until they found someone to blame."

"Why not make them believe it was Bill Forbes?"

"We both know that wouldn't work for several reasons." He did know several reasons. For one, who would possibly believe that he killed his daughter, who he hadn't seen in over 15 years. And Bill was too smart to be framed. It was like a chess game, no matter how smart their moves were, Bill was the expert and he was always three steps ahead of them. They couldn't win. Of course he didn't expect them to go after his daughter, she was their surprise attack. She was the perfect weapon against him, _if_ it was a surprise. But by now he must've heard somehow, maybe Caroline called him or one of his minions saw Alaric following her, but he _always_ knows what's going on. Lord knows how, but he does. Still, Alaric didn't want to continue this. He needed to find some way out of this.

"But-"

"No buts." Damon interrupted "This is how we're going to do it. It's easily done and no trail leads back to us. It happens tonight. End of discussion." By that he walked out of the room, leaving Alaric behind.

Alaric sighed. He didn't want this. He never asked for it. Damon might be his friend but he was also a criminal. One Alaric didn't want on his bad side, but he also didn't want her to die. He wasn't like them, he was not someone who could just take a life that easily and pretend it never happened. He knew the time would come that he had to take a life, but he didn't want to take one of an innocent girl.

.

.

.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I put the keys on the table and grabbed something to drink. I still didn't know who the guy was. How did I manage to get a bazillion questions in one afternoon? One of my _many_ talents. But what next? I needed at least a few answers. But how? Maybe Bonnie was right, maybe I should tell Kol. He might have lied to me, but he was still one of my friends. One of my two friends and the other one was leaving. And I was his only one. I grabbed the keys and went out the door again. I drove the way I always did and arrived at his apartment. I rang the bell and waited for the buzz that told me I was allowed to go up. When he didn't open immediately I rang a few times more. I knew he had to be home. It was a Tuesday 5 PM, he had nothing better to do since the clubs weren't filled with drunk girls with low self-esteem willing to sleep with him. He had to be home. I got annoyed by his ignorance and rang a few other names. After what seemed like forever the door finally opened and I went inside and up the stairs to his apartment. When I arrived I slammed multiple times on the door and yelled a few things I never thought I'd say. Not particularly nice things. I slammed once more before I gave up. He should be glad I'm here since he was the one at fault. If he wouldn't open, I wouldn't come in.

When I was back at my house and I couldn't stop myself from looking at my phone. _No new messages_. Without thinking I dialed his number and waited. Straight to voicemail.

"Oh yeah hey Kol, it's me. Caroline. Just call me back when you get this ok?" I stammered. The beep came sooner than I expected and I was making up scenarios why he wouldn't pick up. Probably had something to do with the fact that it was me calling. I tried several times, still no answer.  
I put on the Notebook because I felt like watching it for the millionth time. It was my favorite movie after all, and it was a perfect way to just escape reality. Block everything out and just watch your favorite movie. I couldn't help myself and checked my phone every ten seconds. It really wasn't like Kol to ignore someone who is willing to give him attention. I dialed his number again and waited for the beep that allowed me to leave a message.

"Damnit Kol, I've been calling you for forever, I don't know if you're angry and ignoring me or not, but it's freaking me the hell out because you never leave your phone behind. And if you _are_ angry, you have no damn right to be. I swear, if you don't pick up your damn phone and call me like _now_ I will hit you where the sun doesn't shine." I hung up. Yelling through a phone to someone who might now even listen to your messages sucks. It only made me angrier.

"Ugh." I turned the movie off and went upstairs. Looking for answers and not finding them was truly exhausting. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. There's enough time for looking for answers tomorrow.

...

...

He had seen her enter her house. It was about ten minutes ago. He had to make sure she wouldn't leave again before starting with the plan, if she were to leave while he was fulfilling the plan he would probably not live to see the next day. He knew Damon and his temper. No matter how good of friends they were, if his temper got the best of him, he'd even kill his own brother. He had also made sure she didn't have enough time to fall asleep. At least that's what he hoped. He didn't know her, but ten minutes was not enough time for the average person to fall asleep.  
He poured the liquid in the can on the wood that was her porch. He emptied the can and sighed. It was now or never. He grabbed a match out of his pocket and lit it. "Sorry," He whispered as he threw the match on the porch and watched as a sea of flames appeared on the porch "But I had no other choice."

...

...

I still had my eyes closed and it seemed like only a minute had passed, but I knew I drifted away for a while. I took a deep breath and immediately coughed. That was not clean air. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. "Is that smoke?" I asked myself. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I hesitated before reaching for the doorknob. I opened the door and found exactly what I was afraid of. Fire. A flood of flames in the hallway. As soon as I saw it I slammed the door shut. _Ok. Don't panic. Just breathe and get out of here. _I told myself. But which way out? The door was obviously not an option. I ran to my window, I tried to open it but it blocked. I tried with all my power but it still wouldn't open. I glanced back at the door which was being absorbed by flames. Without hesitating I grabbed the nearest item and threw it at the window, causing it to break. I took a deep breath, appreciating the clean air. I cleared the edges and crawled through it. I stopped halfway when I looked down. There was no way I could jump that without breaking a few bones. I shook my head. _Really? You're going to complain about a few broken bones? What's worse? A few broken bones or burning to death? _I put my other leg through the window, sat down and looked at the ground again. People were gathering around my house looking horrified. Like that's helpful. I looked around to see if there was any other way of getting down when I spotted something. A drainpipe. It was pretty far away, and the chances of reaching it were slim but I tried anyway. I leaned forward and reached for it. I shuffled forward until I stood on the edge of the window and tried my best not to look down. I let out a breath I was holding when I touched the drainpipe. I curled my hand around it and closed my eyes, trying to forget that I was 8 feet above the ground. When I felt like I had a good grip with my right hand I moved my right hand to the pipe. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and let my feet fall from the window. I heard people gasp beneath me and I opened my eyes. I was hanging on the drainpipe. _Thank God._ I put my feet on each side of the pipe and slowly went down. I jumped the last few feet and took a few steps back to see the house with the last memories of my mom go up in flames. _How did this happen?_  
I rolled my eyes when the fire trucks arrived. I had the urge to yell at them for being too late to save my home and I had the urge to cry because the house I had lived in all my life, the house I lived in with my mom, was about to fall to the ground, but I did neither. I just stood there, speechless. What can you say in a situation like this? I didn't know. People walked over to me and hugged me, but I didn't hug bag. I couldn't take my eyes of the house. A million things were running through my head, just like this afternoon. 'Where will I stay?' I have no money, my best friend is leaving and my other friend won't talk to me. 'All my stuff is gone.' All my _mom's_ stuff is gone.' But most of all:  
'What or _who_ caused this?'  
The firemen made an attempt to extinguish the fire. A hopeless attempt. My house was damaged beyond repair. People were talking kind words to me all around me but to be honest I didn't hear a word. I didn't want to hear. My eyes were still fixated on the house when a car appeared next to it and a familiar figure stepped out of the car and ran over to me. He pulled me in for a hug and the tears finally left my eyes. I hugged him back. Everything that had happened between us, all the anger I had for him seemed to leave my body with my tears and all I felt was relief. At least I still had him.

"Are you ok?" We stood there, hugging, in silence for minutes. I didn't feel like talking but I couldn't avoid it forever. And if I had to talk to anyone, I was glad it was Kol.

"Just a few scratches. I'm fine." I said. I knew he wasn't asking about that, but honestly, I didn't know if I was ok. I had always had the pictures of my mom and all her stuff that I refused to get rid of. Now it was gone. Everything. There was nothing that proved that she even existed. How do you feel about that?

"Ok." He said. I knew it wasn't really a response to I'm fine. It was more of an 'It's ok if you don't want to talk about it.'-ok.

I broke our hug and looked at him. "Can I stay with you for a while?" I asked and the tears built up in my eyes again.

"Let's not talk about that now, ok?" I smiled and nodded and he took me in his arms again.

"Do they know what caused it?" Kol asked as he sat down and handed me my coffee. We went to the Grill, I couldn't stand staying there and watch everything fall apart. It hurt too much. I knew it was only a house, but it wasn't really about the house. It was more about what it stood for. My life with my mom. And now it was gone. In the past.

I shook my head and put my phone on the table. "It's not clear. Almost everything is in ashes so they can't exactly investigate it." I wanted to tell him what I thought what it was, and I opened my mouth to begin but closed it again. This was not the time. I didn't even have proof of it.

"But..?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. But just to be clear, you're staying with me for the time being." I smiled. I was hoping he'd bring it up. "You want to go?"

"God yes." I said with a sigh. Everyone here knew what happened and I felt like they were all staring at me. And it was awfully uncomfortable.

"Ok. But there's one thing you need to know. I'm not living at my apartment anymore."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean you're not living at your apartment anymore?"

"I mean I moved out. I live with my brother now." I slowly nodded. I thought Elijah was in some crappy business he didn't want any part in. Maybe he doesn't take his business home. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Ok. I can live with that."

"You better. I'd hate to kick him out."

.

.

He opened the door and we went inside. He walked away for a second and I looked around. This was a freaking mansion. There could live like forty people in here. Easily.  
He came back and handed me a key. "This is yours from now on."

"Ok. So I'll show you around the house later, how about something to eat?" He suggested. Kol, always thinking about food. I nodded and he took me to a kitchen. My jaw dropped at the size of it. It was about as big as my entire first floor. He grabbed a bag of chips when I heard the front door click.  
For a second I thought that I saw shock on Kol's face but I must've misread it because his lips curled into a huge grin and he walked past me and said. "Welcome home"  
I turned around, expecting to see Elijah's face but instead I saw the face of the person that had been haunting my dreams for several months now.

"Care, I'd like you to meet my brother, Klaus."

* * *

**Yeah. That's about it. The whole reason of them living together (klaus and kol) will become clear next chapter. I already have written like half of it, so I should be able to post it within a week. I'm not making any promises though, cuz I still have a lot to deal with and my life goes before my chapter. SORRY OKAY. **

**But anyway, review I love reading them ^^**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to upload yesterday, but I didn't have enough time. But still, less than a week. I'm proud of myself. Yay. Chances are there are some mistakes, sorry for that. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading and following and all that. Special thanks to yepy28, elijahlover and modelgirl267 for reviewing. (:**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It has been three days since I moved in with the devil. And Kol. I slept with one eye open, avoided Klaus as much as I could and ate at unhuman times. I finally had a job as a waitress and as soon as I have enough I'll be out of here. I don't necessarily want to leave Kol behind, but he can't expect me to live with a psychopath and be ok with it. But seriously though, Klaus had been acting so weird, it started the moment they met.

"_Care, I'd like you to meet my brother, Klaus." I tried really hard not to show my surprise and fear. It felt like I miserably failed but they didn't look at me all weird so I just went with it. I forced a smile and held out my hand. He took it but didn't shake it, instead he brought my hand to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on my knuckles. When his lips brushed over my knuckles I felt a blush coming up and I mentally slapped myself for it. He let my hand go and there was a tingling sensation at the place his lips had touched my hand._

"_Nice to meet you-"_

"_Caroline." I had no idea what he was doing. I wanted to ask him because we _did_ know each other. Although, I did give him a false name and hoped I'd never see him again. And now he is my housemate. Lucky me. But I still didn't get why he would pretend he had never seen me before. Ugh. I was getting really tired of people and their hidden agendas. Normally it didn't really bother me but it does when the person is my housemate and enjoys killing people in his spare time._

"_I'll be back in a sec." I knew Kol's seconds. They tended to last forever. I shot him a look to try and make clear that I did _not_ want him to leave but clueless Kol just smiled and walked out of the room._

_I turned my gaze to Klaus. "What are you doing?" I hissed. He smirked. God Kol has that exact same smirk, how did I not see that before?_

"_Whatever do you mean, love."_

"_Oh cut the crap. Why did you act like you didn't know me?" He came closer and I held my breath._

"_Because I don't. You told me your name was Liz when it clearly isn't. Care to explain?"_

"_I didn't feel like giving my name to the likes of _you_." I said through gritted teeth. Something about him just made me angry._

"_Careful with what you say to me, love. I have quite the temper." I was taken aback by what he said. I had expected him to say something cocky, not a threat._

"_W-What?" He was about to say something when I heard footsteps. Evidently, he heard them too because he closed his mouth and smirked._

He threatened me. We were barely talking for a minute and he had already threatened me. Thinking back made a shiver run up my spine.

.

.

"I don't know what you're up to but don't mess with her. She's been through enough as it is, I don't want you to mess with her head as well. If I could get her I would, but we agreed to stick together." Kol said to Klaus before walking off to his room to go back to sleep.

_He unlocked the door and went inside with his groceries while whistling a song that was stuck in his head. He opened the door and stepped inside. As soon as he got a view of the inside his eyes widened and he dropped his groceries. His whole apartment was trashed. His window smashed, all his stuff over the floor. His bookshelf, which he only used to stash Caroline's books because she didn't have enough place and he didn't use his anyway, empty. All the books were on the floor, His glass table that stood between the couch and the TV shattered. His couch moved, clothes everywhere. Although that was a normality, he was always too lazy to clean it up but it was never on the floor. Always on a chair or the table._

_He moved inside, closed the door and slowly paced towards his bedroom. He pushed the slightly open door further open and it creaked as it did. Same as the rest of his apartment. Trashed. One thing caught his eye, the note on the window. He arched a brow and grabbed the note._

I don't appreciate you running from me.  
Consider this a warning.

_He swallowed. He knew exactly who the note was from. His dear dad. And he had been running for a damn good reason. He and his sibling. Well, most of them. Elijah refused to leave his father's side. Moral code and all that. But he lost everyone else by that choice. That's why he left a year later. He found Klaus and him right after that, begging for forgiveness. Everyone forgave him and he became part of their group. But Mikael showing up was not good. How did he even find them? _

He was freaked out of his mind, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay in his apartment, Mikael knew where he lived. God knows how, but he did. So he went to the one relative he knew he could somewhat trust.

"_Kol, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

"_Guess who paid me a visit?" Klaus raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'who'?_

"_Mikael." Klaus frowned._

"_Then how are you here?"_

"_Well, he didn't exactly visit me, he came to my apartment and trashed everything." He explained._

"_How do you know it was Mikael and not some sick joke?"_

"_Because he left this note." Kol said and he handed Klaus the note. His brows furrowed before it was replaced with pure anger. He turned around and threw his drink at the wall causing it to break._

"_How did this happen?" He growled._

"_How am I supposed to know? I don't even know how he found us here. We were so careful."_

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_Well I'm not going back to my apartment."_

"_Then I suppose you better find a new one." He turned around to walk away but Kol stopped him._

"_I think it's a better idea to stick together. You know, suppose he shows up, we have a better chance of surviving if we're together." Klaus considered his offer. He was right, they were stronger together, but also more vulnerable. They had a better chance of not being found if they went their separate ways. But then they'd had to leave and run again and he didn't want to run again. He was tired of running from Mikael. And considering Kol suggested this, he assumed he was as well._

"_Fine. You can live with me for the time being."_

.

.

I walked down the stairs as quietly as I could. I didn't want to risk waking anyone. Mostly Klaus but Kol wouldn't be such a good idea either. He could be a pain in the behind if he didn't get his ten hours of beauty sleep. And since it was 6 AM and he went to bed around two.. I was not going to wake him. I tiptoed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I had a craving for something cold. I sighed when I saw there was nothing good in it. I grabbed an apple that was in the basket on the counter. If I couldn't have something cold, at least I'd eat something healthy. I took a step back and turned around only to bump into a… chest? I arched an eyebrow. Who would be up this early? Even I had trouble this early and I'm usually the early bird. I looked up and met the gaze of the smirking Klaus Mikaelson. I quickly removed myself from his chest and took a few steps back. When did he get here? How did I not hear him?

"Good morning." He said and he came closer. I stumbled back determined to keep enough distance between the two of us. That was until I hit the counter and couldn't move further. He stopped inches away from me and leaned closer. I felt my heart starting to beat quicker and I held my breath. I was expecting the worst when his hand moved behind me. His gaze never left mine and he grabbed an apple. Did he really have to invade my personal space to do that? God, how did he have this effect on me? Was it because he was hot? Because damn he was but that didn't make up for the fact that he was a psychotic dick. I briefly closed my eyes and remembered what his chest felt like when I bumped into him. I could almost feel the six-pack through his shirt. I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eyes. I found myself looking at his chest again.

"Enjoying the view, love?" He asked and he took a bite from his apple.

"No." I responded a little too quickly.

He chuckled. "Of course not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and tried to make my way to the stairs to get back to my room when he blocked my way with his body. Fear rushed through me, but I wasn't about to let that show.

I crossed my arms. "Are you going to get out of my way or what?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I want to leave."

"Maybe I don't want you to." His voice sounded almost.. seductive..? No, that couldn't be.

"What are you going to do about it? Hold me here against my will?" He stepped closer and my eyes grew slightly bigger.

"Don't tempt me, love." He whispered before taking off.

I made it back to my room as fast as I could and I slammed the door shut. I would not be leaving here until I was certain _he_ was not around.

.

He smirked as he walked away. She was stunning. When he saw her enter the kitchen he couldn't help himself and snuck up on her. He saw the pure fear in her eyes when she saw him. He liked startling her and moved closer to her to freak her out even more. But when he blocked her way to the stairs was when it got really interesting. He didn't even spot the tiniest glimpse of fear in her eyes. She either put on a really good mask and attitude or she truly wasn't afraid. Based on what happened earlier he went with the attitude and he was determined to break her. Not too broken, just enough that he could see what was under that façade. He was curious, and he wanted to know. And what he wanted, he would get.

* * *

"Care, you have to come out of there eventually." I scoffed. Kol was so clueless sometimes, he really was a hopeless case. How did he not see the reason why I locked myself in my room. It was so obvious.

"May be, but not today." I heard him chuckle.

"Care, you've been in here the whole afternoon. Come on, open the door."

"No." I was not going out of this room. The chance of running into Klaus scared the crap out of me and I didn't feel like getting more threats from him. I sat on my bed and hugged my knees to comfort myself.

"Don't make me break down the door to get you." I rolled my eyes. Like he could really do that.

"Go ahead and try." I was awaiting a loud bang of him bumping into the door, but it never came. Instead I heard a key in the lock. Of course he has a key, why wouldn't he. I mean, it's only my room, so it's not creepy or anything. He opened the door and smirked at me.

"Do you want me to drag your skinny little ass out of here or are you coming willingly?" He said and he crossed his arms. I knew he was serious, he would think it was funny and I knew that no matter what decision I made, I would leave this room. Might as well do it the easy way.  
I sighed and got up "Where are we going?"

"Out."

.

.

We walked inside the club that became all too familiar to me. I glanced at the bar and smiled when I saw the brunette. I made my way over there and sat down. "Hey Katherine."

"Caroline!" She yelled as she ignored a few customers to come to me. "What can I get you?"

"Anything with enough alcohol." I had no intention of staying sober, I was not the designated driver and I needed to be at least a little drunk in order to be fun. I already was a hard ass sober, and it's even worse when I'm annoyed. And right now I was both.

"I like your thinking." She grabbed a glass and poured all kinds of stuff in it. I didn't pay attention and gladly grabbed the drink when she put it on the bar. I drank a bit and felt the high amount of alcohol burn in my throat. It didn't bother me, in fact, I rather enjoyed the feeling. I had no explanation for it, I just liked the feeling.

"That's good. What is it?" As a response she burst into laughter. I raised an eyebrow and when she (finally) stopped laughing she clarified "I have no idea what it is, I just poured all kinds of things together. But I'm glad you like it." I shook my head and smiled. At that moment a new song started playing. I recognized which song it was immediately. I looked around the bar until my eyes met Kol's. He recognized it as well. It was the song that was playing when we met. He sprinted over and held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I put my hand in his and he dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor. We took positions in which no one in particular led. We started moving in sync on the beat of the music. It's really true what they say, practice makes perfect. We have danced to this song as many times as we possibly could. Almost every time it played in a club we just stopped whatever we were doing and went to the dance floor. It was our little ritual. I laughed as he continuously twirled me around until the song ended. I was too dizzy to stand on my own and he laughed as he escorted me back to the bar.

"What did you do to her?" Katherine asked, eyes big as she saw me.

"What? We were just dancing." Kol explained. She had a doubtful look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." Her look softened and she nodded.

"There. She's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." He said before walking off.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded as a response. She shrugged.

"Can I get some more of that everything mixed together?" She laughed and nodded. I happily accepted the drink a moment later and immediately took a swig. "Hmm. You should really consider making this a real drink." I said, but she didn't hear because she was too busy making a drink for another guy at the bar. I frowned and turned around. I had this weird feeling someone was watching me. I had it the whole night. Well, I've had that feeling since the guy at the Grill and tonight was no different. I thought it was Kol, but since he's at the bathroom, he isn't it. I looked around to see if I spotted someone watching. I didn't see anyone. It's just my paranoia.  
I nearly finished my drink when I heard someone clear his throat behind me.

"Care to dance?" I swallowed. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. After all, you don't really forget the voice of the man that threatened you. Twice. I turned around and glared at him. I had the intention of saying something rude in his face and enjoy his reaction, but something in his expression prevented me from doing so. The way he looked at me, it was almost as if he _really_ wanted to dance with me.

"Pass." I still didn't want to dance with him, but I also didn't want to snap at him. So I figured, this would do.

"Come on, love. I won't bite," His lips curled into a smirk "unless you want me to." I had the tendency to slap him in the face right then and there. How dare he say that? What kind of animal was that man. Didn't he have any kind of respect? What a stupid question. Of course he doesn't. He is Klaus Mikaelson after all. What was it with him, he just looked at me, almost sincere and when I let him off easy he turns back into the gigantic ass he is. "It's just a dance." He said, no cockiness in his voice or on his face. His typical smirk faded and he looked at me all serious. He was not going to give up. I sighed and got up.

"Fine." The smirk returned and he held out his hand. "But if there is any biting involved I will kill you in your sleep." Nice Caroline, give the killer a death threat. Very effective. He chuckled and led me to the dance floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he his on my back. He pulled me closer until we breathed the same air. I still wasn't sure what he was doing. I mean, a man killed your mother, you meet him, move in with him, he threatens you twice and then he wants to dance. Ok, that whole story is messed up but the fact that he wanted to dance was too. So it fit right in. I pushed all the thoughts away and just went with it. What could he do with a bajillion people around? We moved on the music and he led the way. We didn't speak and I found myself enjoying it. Not that I would ever admit it out loud. I avoided looking at him but I could always feel his gaze on me. The silence quickly became too much for me to take, as did the gazing but I couldn't do anything about that. I broke the silence. "What are you up to?"

"Whatever do you mean, love?" He said the same words as he did the night we 'met'. Which made the feeling even worse.

"You threatened me twice, then you ask me to dance with you. What's up with that?" I didn't know why I asked those questions. I wanted to have a conversation, but not _this_ conversation. I knew I would never get a straight answer out of him, he would only leave me with more questions. I just wanted to have a little chitchat.

"Can't a man just want to dance with a beautiful lady?"

"No." I couldn't believe he said that. This was frustrating enough as it is, and it felt like he wanted me to feel awkward. And he was doing a good job.

"Why not?" He asked with a smirk. Of course he asked why, he wanted a detailed answer, fact based and without any loopholes. No loopholes was more something for me because I really didn't want him to slap my argument in my face.

"Because" I exclaimed. I sighed. I really didn't have an answer to that. "Fine. A man can, but now always."

He raised an eyebrow "When not?"

"When the lady isn't interested." I stated.

He chuckled. "Is this your way of saying you are interested?" I mentally slapped myself. Did I really say that? I contradicted myself in every way. God, I'm such an idiot sometimes.

"No. I don't like you." I got annoyed, he brought the worst parts out of me and the worst part was, he enjoyed it. But I couldn't stop myself from getting annoyed by him.

"Why not?" Really? _Really?_ Couldn't he just take no for an answer instead of constantly asking further. This is why I don't like you, I wanted to say. But I knew it wasn't exactly true. I didn't like anything about him. Except his appearance, because let's face it. He's one hot guy.

"You're not my type." It was true. But it also wasn't all I had to say, but for my own safety I figured I'd keep the rest to myself.

"And why is that?" The song ended and we stopped moving. He didn't let me go and I felt myself getting angrier and angrier as I looked at him.

"Because I don't like serial killers." The words were out before I knew it. I wanted to take them back, but I was also kind of glad I said it. I had to say it aloud at least once. The only thing to do now, was to survive this. I looked at him. He had a faceless expression. I wiggled out of his grip and 'walked' to the exit.

.

She sure did have nerve. She actually said it. One of her many walls broke down tonight, and he was glad. He should've been angry and done something about her, but he couldn't help himself. He was taken aback by the words that she had said but he had the urge to smile. He had already succeeded a little bit. This was going to be easier than expected.

* * *

**Not really a long chapter, sorry for that. I wanted to upload before today, because school started again today. As you can all see I've already failed at that, so I put it all together and didn't really have time to write another part, since I am already drowning in all the school work. Lovely.**

**But anyway, if you read One of the Five, I won't be uploading that this week, sorry. I'll try as hard as I can, but school goes first.**

**Review if you want. (:**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I UPDATED. IM SO HAPPY. AND DISAPPOINTED THAT I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG.  
I have some things I need to tell y'all.  
****1) Truth be told, I wanted to upload this Wednesday but I didn't have time. I am still drowning in school work but after tomorrow that should be over for most of it. And I'm free wednesday so MAYBE. I'm not making any promises though.  
****2) I said it at One of the Five, but I'll say it here too: I am going to upload once a week, at least. And I'm working on two stories, so you guys get an update at least once every two weeks.  
3) This chapter is shorter than I thought it would be, so sorry for that. But next chapter will be a longer one ^^  
4) Thank you guys SOOOOO much for reading. I don't know what I would do in my spare time if it weren't for you. (Probably having a life lol)  
**

* * *

I couldn't believe I just did that. Said that. Ran away like a coward. I shouldn't care what he would do, after everything why would I. I have nothing left to lose except my life and he couldn't exactly take that in the middle of a club. I should go back and face his reaction. It would be nice to see, I knew he wasn't expecting that, hell I wasn't expecting that. He has this thing that he gets on my nerves _so_ much, I snap at him before thinking. And this was no exception. I crossed a corner. I probably had to walk most way home since Kol drove and I was in no mood to sit with him, and Klaus, in a car. I just needed to be alone for a while. Get my shit together. A long, I repeat _long_, walk should do the trick. My lips curled into a small smile when I saw a little girl walking hand in hand with, who I assumed to be, her mother. I could never have that again. Not that I longed to walk hand in hand with my mother, no way, but all those small little things that matter so much in your life, I couldn't have. I lost my mom and all those things with her. Tears formed in my eyes, but I didn't fight them. I had no reason, or energy, to. There was no one I knew around who could see me cry, and I didn't care about the others, so what did I have to lose? That's right, nothing. Nothing left to lose. I have no mother anymore, my dad is dead to me, though he's really not and that's why I was kidnapped and beaten by some psycho, my house burnt to the ground with all my stuff in it, Bonnie moved away, Kol is the brother of the guy who killed my mom and he still keeps secrets from me. I couldn't be sure if he was in that _business_ too. So that left only me. When push comes to shove Kol wouldn't hesitate, he would choose his brother. Because let's face it, I'm not special, and Klaus is his brother. Family above all. I took a deep breath and inhaled the cold night air. I had so many questions. Why did he kill my mom? Why is my dad so special? Why didn't I move out of Kol's apartment yet? Why didn't I see the similarity between the two brothers? Why am I walking home in heels? Why am I wearing heels? But most of all Was Kol involved in his brother's business? I sighed. At the speed I was going I had at least three more hours before I was home, and that was if I didn't get lost. I spun around and walked back to where I came from. I had to face Klaus anyway, I was living with the guy. Might as well get it over with, besides there was a bigger chance of me getting out alive with nearly a hundred people around.

.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." I was finally back at the club and sat down for barely a second before Kol approached me.

"I had to get some air, what's up?"

"I'm bored, want to go home?" It wasn't like Kol to get bored around so many people. Well, women. I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment but changed my mind. This was my golden opportunity to get the hell out of here, and I wanted to. Badly. I nodded instead.

We were almost at the car when I stopped walking and frowned. "Where's Klaus?"

"He's not going home with us, had some business or something," Very unlikely on this hour, but with Klaus' business I guess you'll never know, so I nodded as I walked towards Kol and the car. "Personally I think he's screwing a random chick somewhere."

"KOL." I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked all innocent as he hopped in the car.

"Too much information." I said before I, too, got in the car.

"I was merely telling you my thoughts on the subject."

"Thoughts I didn't ask for nor wanted to know."

"You're such a drama queen."

"Can we just go home, please?"

"Of course we can, the question is, will we?"

"Kol, I'm not in the mood for your games tonight."

"All right, all right. Grumpy. Perhaps I should have just left you in your room." He said jokingly.

"Maybe you should have." I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. My head was pounding and I felt myself slowly go crazy. I put my hands on my head and tried to calm myself down. My heart started beating rapidly. I took a few steps away from the car and took long, deep breaths.

"Care, what the hell?" Kol yelled as he walked towards me. I stepped away from him, staying out of his reach. My breath hitched and my sight got blurred. I couldn't deal with all this. All this crap thrown in my face, it wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to become homeless, I wasn't supposed to be abused several times, I wasn't supposed to lose my mom this early. I was supposed to have a normal life. Grow up in the house I had spent my whole life in, with my mom. Go to college, see my dad. Break a few hearts along the way. _Breathe Caroline, breathe. _I wiped the tears out of my eyes and closed them briefly. _Breathe in, breathe out. Keep it steady. _"Are you ok?" I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Are you sure?" He said and came a little closer.

"Let's just go home." I said as I casually walked back to the car. I could practically hear him frown before he followed me.

.

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Kol said as he opened the door to the house.

"What?"

"Care."

"I just lost it for a minute, no big deal." I tried to sound as casual as possible, but it wasn't as convincing as I had hoped.

"I know you're lying. What really happened? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "You warned me about Elijah's business once."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is he in the same business as Klaus?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me." He was silent for a while. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something, but no words came out. Then he frowned.

"You really know don't you?"

"What on earth are you talking about now?"

"You asked me if Elijah was in the same business as Klaus. Not if Klaus was in the same business as Elijah." Oops. I hadn't even realized that. _Stupid stupid stupid._

"So?"

"So, he was right wasn't he? You really do know."

"Who was right? Kol you're speaking in riddles."

"First night I was back, I told you I had some errands to run. I went to Klaus. He told me you had met him in the club and that you knew of him. It's true isn't it?" I was shocked at his confession. Then the words hit me.

"You know what he does." It wasn't a question, rather a statement. But I hoped I was wrong, I hoped he would say no.

"Yes."

"D-Do you know what he did?" I could barely get the words out. I had to ask, I had to know.

"Yes." He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it. But I did. And it was something that could never go unheard again. Unshed tears formed in my eyes.

"Are you a part of his _business_?" I was afraid I already knew the answer. I didn't want to know, but I had to. This was the secret he had been carrying around. This might be my only chance to find out everything. I looked straight in his eyes and I saw a glimpse of pain, something I didn't see often. Kol was never one to share his feelings, he always wore a mask. Always smiling, making fun of people, I knew it was a façade but he didn't want to talk about it and to be honest, neither did I. We just hung out, having fun, not talking about our feelings. But in that moment, I saw his mask break and it revealed someone I didn't recognize. That was all the conformation I needed. I spun around and run towards my room.

Living with Klaus was bad enough as it was, but I could survive with Kol. I never knew I really didn't know him. I had never expected his secret to turn out to be something like this. The worst I had ever expected would be him and Bonnie screwing around. I had not expected him to be a killer too. A family of killers, how ironic. I couldn't stay here. I wouldn't. I can't believe the one person in this world I trusted turned out to be the biggest liar of them all.

I had locked myself up in my room and gathered all my stuff, which wasn't much. I could fit it all in a small box and a normal sized bag. Pathetic, that that was all I owned. I waited until around two before quietly opening the door. I considered leaving a note, but didn't. Kol would know I'd leave. He wouldn't expect me to stick around. I was halfway down the staircase when I heard noises. I frowned. Clearly Kol would not be up right now, he needs his sleep and I heard him go to bed. I stopped dead in tracks when I heard who it was. _Klaus._ Of course he has to come along and ruin my escape plan. Why the hell not. I tiptoed further towards the front door. Maybe if he wouldn't turn around I could make it.

"Caroline" he slurred. A drunk Klaus. Can my night get any worse? "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?"

"A mistake."

"No. My mistake was moving in with you in the first place."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Really? After everything that you have done to me, do you really want me to answer that?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be the man you think I am?" The guts of this man. I got angrier by the second and I could see that he did too.

"Oh. So you're not a cold blooded killer?"

"I only kill those who plan to kill me." That had to be a lie. My mom only wanted to arrest him, not kill him. She was a sheriff, she put murderers and other felons in jail, she didn't put a bullet in them.

"How do I know you're not lying?" There had to be some way to find out what the hell he was doing. How could he be drunk and still this good of a liar?

"You don't, but I'm not."

I rolled my eyes. The confusing talking was also a Mikaelson treat. I met his gaze again and it was only then I realized how close we had gotten. We started with the whole room between us, but somehow along the way we made our way to each other. I took a step back, but he took two forth. My heart started beating faster again as I stumbled back a few more steps. Again he strolled forward. I backed away until my back hit the wall, next to the front door. I held my breath at our close proximity. He played with a lock of my hair before looking me dead in the eyes.

"What is it you do to me?"

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Ever since we met in the club, I have been thinking about you, dreaming about you. No matter where I am, no matter what I do, you're always there, in the back of my mind." I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered or afraid.

"How is that my fault?" His expression changed and he stepped away. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I already told you."

"No. You said it was a mistake to even move in here in the first place, but that's not the reason you're leaving."

"It is."

"Don't lie to me, Caroline," He said, his voice frightening and low. "if you really thought that you would've left the day you moved in, yet you didn't. What changed?"

"I found out Kol is like you." He chuckled. "Is that funny?"

"Yes it is actually, since he's not."

"Yes he is."

"He used to be maybe, but he was never as bad as I am." He said with a smirk.

"You're disgusting."

"And don't you forget it."

"I'm leaving now." I turned around and headed for the door. I was about to open it when he said.

"By all means, go. But are you sure that's the safest thing to do, you know, since your last place burnt down with you in it?" I swallowed. I hadn't even thought about that. Not that I had thought any of it through, I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"So you'd rather have me here and burn with me?"

"Yes." He didn't even flinch before answering. It had to be a trick, he couldn't mean that. What was he up to.. "Besides, it might be nice preparation for when I burn in hell." Picturing him burning in hell made a small smile appear on my face. He deserved it.

"There, I made you laugh. Now put your bag down and stay here for the night."

"You think making me laugh will grant you the virtue my presence?" I said half-joking.

"Don't act like that is a virtue."

"Thanks."

"That's not what I meant. All I meant was, it's… early and there's no way you'll find a place to sleep right now, just stay here and you can leave first thing in the morning. If you want to that is."

I sigh dramatically and put my bag down. He was right. I would have to sleep on a bench if I left now.  
"Fine." I walked to the stairs and glanced back at Klaus. He was still staring at me, which didn't creep me out as much as it should. I shot him a quick smile before going up.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I heard him say.

.

I couldn't sleep. Too many things to think about. Particularly the conversation with Klaus I just had.

"_Did it ever occur to you that I might not be the man you think I am"_

I knew what kind of a man he was, a killer. That was all I needed to know, other things weren't relevant. But then he made it worse..

"_I only kill those who try to kill me."_

..and worse..

"_How do I know you're not lying?"_

"_You don't, but I'm not."_

My mom couldn't have been trying to kill him. She wouldn't. She was working by the law. She would have arrested him, not killed him. I didn't even know if she ever even had fired a gun. I knew she always carried one around, but that was logical. She was the sheriff, she carried a gun to defend herself. And to intimidate others. But I didn't know if she had ever shot someone. The thought nauseated me. My mom a killer..

"_What is it you do to me?"_

How was I supposed to know. I didn't even know what was going on, he just came at me with that. I didn't even know what he was talking about.

"_Ever since we met in the club, I have been thinking about you, dreaming about you. No matter where I am, no matter what I do, you're always there, in the back of my mind."_

How the hell is a person supposed to react to that. Especially when it comes from someone like Klaus. I didn't even know what he thought. Maybe he had dreams of strangling me, how should I know.

"_I found out Kol is like you." He chuckled. "Is that funny?"_

"_Yes it is actually, since he's not."_

"_Yes he is."_

"_He used to be maybe, but he was never as bad as I am."_

Another one of those riddles. The look in Kol's eyes clearly stated he was involved in everything, but if I believed Klaus, he wasn't anymore. Not that I would believe Klaus, under any other circumstances I would have ignored what he said, but it's about Kol and I can't. I need to know if my best friend is still in there. If he was lying to me about being in that crap. I didn't really give him a chance to answer, but he didn't stop me when I walked away assuming the worst. He didn't tell me he wasn't involved. How was I supposed to know?

I sighed. How did my life get so confusing?

* * *

**So yeah, it was really short (in my eyes, I myself hate it when updates are short, but sometimes there's no other option, sorry guys.) **

**Please, make a girl happy and review? :3**

**x**


End file.
